SECAI
by zairaswift
Summary: Skye Weiss, Eliza Snow, Celty Dullahund, Alex Yang and Imogen Winluster. These 5 girls form SECAI. Their leader, Skye. I DO NOT OWN RWBY! But my SECAI will only acquaint the Hunter/Huntress bit and some small other bits and pieces. :3 Reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY was only popular for a short time and ended quite abruptly. So I'm just doing something similar to RWBY but isn't RWBY. Anyways, enjoy!**

_PREVIEW- The Past_

Skye-

I looked onwards, darkness sprawled across the fields, the glares of the demonic red eyes from the monsters that were outside. Inside the safe room, all I could do was wait. Until they were gone, I would get out of the place. I was only 3 but my intelligence and perspective of the world was much higher than others.

I heard a banging from the door. This was the end of me. My parents were dead, no one could save Grayctia and it was the end for this special country.

The door opened but I dared not to look at what was entering. A hand gently patted my head. It wasn't furry or scaled but a normal human hand.

"Are you ok?" she said.

I opened an eye and saw a girl, a year or so older than me with long blond hair tied up by two pony tails. She dyed it of course, not obvious to the human eye but for me I could. I couldn't remember anything after that. When I woke up again, I found myself lying on a couch with a blanket draped over me. The sides of the room were wood but actually a tree. I knew where I was. We were in that tree where my family used to go all the time. No one else should know about it.

I sat up and looked at the girl who saved me. Her hair was no longer blond. It was wet, as if she washed off the dye, and now was snow white with small blue streaks. She looked a bit like me but more mature and had a sense of independence. I looked at her for a few minutes sitting quietly, watching her as she lighted the fire without anything, just with her hands. She had magic too. I looked at her torn dress. The sleeves were sliced off by a sword or something, but her arms were there so she must have done it herself so she could manoeuvre around easier. She looked once at me but she spoke.

"Since you're awake, I'll give you something to drink," she said.

Then she turned around and handed me a small cup. Whatever she gave me to drink, it was warm and misty, hydrating my parched throat and warming me up. It was sweet and had a citrusy tang to it, probably tea.

I realised that she had tattoos. Electronics were banned in Grayctia so how did she get them? But then she was too young. I looked carefully again. On each are was the same tattoo of some strange sword and were exactly the same shape, size and position.

"Stay here. The monsters won't find this place," she said.

I couldn't do anything. She seemed fine to be heading out alone but as soon as I said wait, she smiled at me and closed the secret entrance. The tree was about 5 metres in diameter, and hollowed out to suit the Royals. I sighed and started to get anxious. I haven't even said thankyou to her neither did I know her name. I just sat there and waited.

Eliza-

As far as things go, my parents died when I was two. I was only 4 but I could clearly remember how they died. I opened the door, to find all the main elements, Light, Ice and Water, Dark and Shadow, Fire and Storm and Lightning. All fighting each other and then dispersed into nothingness and my parents lying there unconscious and dead. Their eyes hindered me as I ran. There pupils were made into a star shape and I figured that's why they died. Just why?

I ran up to the castle, where my aunt and uncle lived. Because I was educated at a young age, I could walk at the age of one. Of course, I toppled over every now and then but I played in the fields where it was soft and the lush long grass is. Was now, since it's been burnt out.

My uncle and aunt were the parents of Skye. I personally met her but I sometimes sneaked around to see her. Her parents were the Queen and King of Grayctia therefore she was the princess. However, my mothers were siblings therefore making us blood related. Even though my mother was the elder, the elder had to be the Protector. Therefore I was the Royal Protector of Skye. So I was officially adopted by my aunt and uncle but kept away from existence to Skye until the time was right. So when I was looking for survivors, which was no one, I decided to look for Skye. I checked the safe since that was the safest, besides the tree, to stay in.

The two marks on my arms were in fact my weapons. If they were chopped off, I'd just transfer the weapons to any of my remaining body attached to my head. Just thinking about it made me shudder. I was strong but only just enough to kill one monster. I'd still escape with scratches and bruises but at least I was alive. I wouldn't dare fight another one unless I had to. I used my magic to accelerate my speed as I ran through the forest towards to my old home where my parents died. Along the way, some of the monsters were already reproducing other monsters that were clearly stronger.

I ran into two monsters. My marks on my arms glowed and I instantly summoned my two twin swords. They were still a bit big but I could use them well. I threw them ahead of me, skewering one of the monsters' arms. All the monsters were just creatures. Wolves, lizards and such, except evolved by so much. The other arm of the creature got me on the leg, a large gash bleeding heavily.

Despite the injury, I kept on going, eventually killing it. But the other one had joined in the fight when I got hurt for the first time. While I was focusing on one, the other had managed to claw my back. This time I screamed in pain. It was deep but it only just missed my veins and arteries. All I could do was to use magic to stop the bleeding. Ice and water magic was my favourite. The ice could stop the blood and the water to heal. Even so, I didn't have enough magic to heal a major wound. So all I could do was to remain it from scaring and fainting from blood loss.

Then it hit me in the ankle. I fell over, feeling the twist of the bone in my ankle. At least it wasn't broken. Being small, I barely dodged the next attack to my arm. It still left some scratches but they felt like knives slicing through my skin. Hissing under the pain, I calmed down and focused the rest of the magic in my swords, instantly killing the creature. Because I couldn't move as well, all I could do was limper from tree to tree. I found my home. It was just a big tree, yes, but wasn't as tall as the one that Royals used. This tree was hollow and had a ladder that went underground. The entrance was just 3 carefully engraved holes that opened a camouflaged door. I slowly climbed down in pain.

I slid across the floor and found the loose plank. Under the plank was what I needed. There was a small black box entwined with gold edges and a small lock. I took the key from my necklace, which was shaped as a star, and pressed it against the lock opening it up. In it were some letters, a note, some amethyst, purple rare crystals, and a photo of my parents and me.

Deciding it was time to go, I sighed as I remembered the times we spent together. Only 2 years, right? Enough to kill my heart.

Skye-

When the door opened the next morning, all I saw was a bloody mess. Not to blaspheme but really it was a bloody mess. She was using her swords as support but just collapsed holding onto a box. Instantly, I remembered the enchantments for healing. And closed my eyes

"_Let light erase the bloodied red, _

_Let the darkness fade away,_

_Heal the one before me._

_No scars are to be left, _

_Save the one before me."_

When reopening my eyes, I found out that her ankle was twisted. Hoping she was unconscious, I twisted it back to its place. Her swords had already disappeared and her tattoos were back where they were. I was surprised to find some ice on her back. That's alarming. My enchantment couldn't heal anything regarding with magic. What mattered was that she lost a lot of blood. I was curious to find out what was in her box but I knew it was her privacy.

I tried to drag her as lightly as possible to the couch and lifted her up to the couch. Her breathing was steady. I didn't even know how I knew all this information. It seemed like I just knew everything by heart even though I was 3.

I placed the box on the table still thinking about what was inside.

I snuggled up next to her. A whole night worrying about a stranger I did not know, took off so much sleep. I didn't even mind when she got up an hour later. I just lay there in exhaustion and waited.

**I hope you liked it! Just a quick information boost to keep the story running. **

**Bye Bii~ From your author Zaira.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So last chapter was a fill in, but I'm going to continue it for a bit to keep things going. **

**I have made my account for Deviant Art. It is the same as this one, "zairaswift". I'm not good at drawing with technology especially with photo shop… I have a sad life, yes, but that's all I can do.**

**Enjoy!**

_PREVIEW – The Past part 2_

Eliza-

Still being alive was already a surprise. I didn't have enough magic to support myself nor heal myself. To think that Skye would help me!

I got up slowly, being careful I did not wake her up. It was probably and our or two until noon judging by where the sun was. Ever since the day my parents died, I got these visions that aided me. They did hurt my head a lot but sure, they kept me alive.

I've been following them ever since, the last one warning of a devastating demolition of Grayctia.

Just then I had one. Telling that I must go to the country where people would accept us without knowing we were of Royal blood. It was called Mylestica (Meh-les-tea-car). I looked back at Skye. I probably had to take her with me. I was her Protector, so it was natural. I sneaked out with the box. Inside it was a small map of the documents, maps and secrets my family held. Looking at the destination was just at this tree. Somewhere in the heights of the tree was a small compartment my family installed.

I gathered myself onto the lowest branch and slowly made my way up. Without magic I was tired and couldn't speed up the process. I had to thank Skye later for healing my wounds. My ankle was still a bit bruised but besides that, it was fine to put my weight on it. Feeling for the slightest holes carved into the tree, I made my way up to the top. Right at the top, I could feel the wind gently blowing.

None of the monsters were in sight. The forest was called Holy for a reason. It is supposed to have a core of magic, keeping the forest a bay from monsters. The large trunk was flat at the top but obscured by surrounding branches and leaves, a perfect place for the Royals to overlook the view and relax.

I found a loose branch giving way to another box. Opening it up were some world maps, trinkets of all kinds, some more letters and some notes giving away locations that were safe. Taking it with me, I went back down.

"Thank you," I heard. Skye was awake and smiling. Nice to know and I could tell that she had a small tiara that she tucked into her hair. It was going to be a great giveaway that we were Royals but for now, no one's going to know.

"Thank you too for healing me," I said.

Skye-

"What is your name?" I asked. She was very nice. And formal too. Something told me that she was someone to trust my life with. Something told me that she was going to probably go to lengths that she'd kill herself.

"Eliza. Eliza Snow." Snow. It seemed so familiar. Hmmm. Oh! Uncle and Auntie Snow! So that's why she seemed so familiar. But I've never seen her. I only saw her parents just once when I was a year old. I remember looking to the shadows and saw two glittering eyes but I never realised it was her.

"I'm Skye Weiss," I introduced. She nodded simply appreciating that I introduced myself but already knew me.

It didn't go any further than this. Even though I really wanted to know more about her past, but it was a personal thing. I was happy to say what my past was, but Eliza only said that her parents died from a fire.

Oh well at least she's ok.

**END OF SKYE WEISS and ELIZA SNOW **_**PREVIEW.**_

_**Please not that these are not all taken place at the same year.**_

_PREVIEW- Darkness_

Celty-

Being the Royal of Altera, the country of secret assassins and ninjas, was sort of hard. My parents were always disappearing, leaving me to be independent and working hard by myself. Though most of us are nice and like a large society, most of us are all either ninjas or assassins. The Royals were the only ones allowed to be both since we had different magic. Right now, we use Shadows or Darkness to guide ourselves.

I was only 8 but I really enjoyed talking. My parents found it amusing since ninjas and assassins were quiet. But really I could tell that they liked me being this way. Though smiling was not my thing, I enjoyed laughing. I would usually be the ones that were loud and short. Only that my father died just a few days ago made things worse. My mother was both sick emotionally and had a terrible illness that any technology could heal her from. She was expected to die a few days later.

When that day came, I heard her voice in my mind.

"_My gift to you. It will be with you forever. Good bye Celty Dullahund,_" she said.

I felt a great surge of magic, so strong it made me so weak to stand up. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!

I ran up the stairs of the mansion. I slammed open the door. I found my mother there lying with the edges of her mouth curved, her eyes staring up, wide open and dead.

Just like a nightmare, I tried my best to ignore it. I lived on without them. The funeral was held in the room. I could tell that the magic that my mother gave me was slowly being given to, for if it was to be given to me in one try, it could kill me.

The stronger I became, more magic flowed through my veins.

I tried to take up the task that my mother got sick from. It was a trip through a dark forest. My mother may have been to be too large. You could fly, you couldn't go under it because in the sky were predators and under the ground were snakes that could feel anything that landed on the ground that was as light as a rock being dropped. That's why my mother failed. She was dodging one of the snakes when she brushed against a venomous vine. You can't feel any pain, no poison you can feel, no injection, no bites, nothing. The effects come in as drowsiness in minutes. It was what killed my mother. It takes up to 2 weeks to kill the person. My father died within the first week in attempt to heal her.

I didn't know why but it did kill me emotionally. Even though we did not directly speak with each other, we loved each other as a family.

So as Princess of Altera, I will take up the task my mother died from

Though I may not go into any details, due to my smaller frame, I could get past all the obstacles in my path including the creatures and the plant. On the other side of the forest was just a large plain, lush green grass, trees of pink petals, a paradise. Somewhere in the distance was something stuck in the ground. I rushed towards it. As I got closer, I knew it was a weapon of some kind, it was long and thick. Some metal sword with layering. There was a note stabbed into the ground with the tip of the sword.

_To Celty,_

_This will be yours and yours forever._

_Mum and Dad._

What was this nonsense? How could they get here when mum died?

I picked up the sword, too large for me, but somewhat comfortable. I felt like I've seen or picked it up before. There was a miniscule switch tucked in the hilt. The ribbons that were once around it were now chains. The chains instantly wrapped around my arm. Then the sword transformed into a large death scythe then soon turning into a long spear wand thing. Then back to the original sword.

Surprised, I took out one of my small ninja blades that I strapped around my thigh and sharpened it against the blade. I was shocked when the blade was scratched by my new weapon.

Smiling at the damage, I returned to worrying about the note.

On the other side of the note was some more writing.

_Travel. Get stronger. Unlock your true self. Unlock those starry eyes._

What did they mean by that? When I returned with the mystic sword, everyone was worried about me. I didn't feel tired at all, I felt intrigued by what they meant by my true self.

I went to the library the following day.

I read through every possible book that contained the history of my family and anything regarding eyes. I found nothing. When I came across a book which was literally useless, one of the pages was loose. It wasn't even a page from the book. There was another note, this time telling me about a book that was secret.

"SECTION 529 Book 17."

What? Section 529 was on astronomy. Hmm.

When I came across Book 16 the next book was Book 18. As always, I checked the back of the two books and found a small pocket book. It was old, far older than any other book that we had. When I opened it to read it, there was nothing there. The investigation ended there. This was the book. This was a magic book that took time to read.

So I left it. And from then on, I researched anything that came to help me become stronger that required travelling.

**A bit shorter than I wanted it to be. My friend whose this character is based on is debating on what weapon she wants but too bad. XD Sorry but no point changing it now.**

**It's 9pm on a Saturday night and the 1****st**** day of the Autumn/Easter holidays. I have a couple assignments that are calling for me. **

**Good night, from Zaira.**

**P.S. I'm feeling tired since I am listening to Owl City. Fire Flies is off my list so I listen to Vanilla Twilight, Captains and Cruise ships, Hot Air Balloon and Air Traffic. If you don't know, Owl City's songs had something to do with the creation of Zaira but it doesn't matter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MASSIVE LATE UPDATE… Very sorry. I just didn't have enough ideas and I was working on some other Fan Fictions as you know…**

**UPDATE: EVERYONE gather 'round! Season 2 of… RWBY IS COMING HAHAHAHAHA! I feel so great. Looks epic and hope you guys come along.**

**So, I don't mind **_**not **_**getting reviews but I rejoice when I do. This way I can improve my story if you don't like it or get an idea of what you want to read. **

**I've put up a map of SECAI's world on my deviant art account. It's zairaswift if you want to look at it. :)**

**Ok, let's start!**

_PREVIEW- A Fiery Start_

Alex-

I was so boring. All I've been doing is reading, playing games and all this other stuff that were supposed to make me feel NOT bored, but here I am BORED. 12 is the age where you start to grow up, and so I will. I'll travel the world to find survivors. Recently, I've been told about this cool and amazing place called Grayctia. There was a Princess and a Protector. I wanted to find out more about them. Fight them even. Find what magic they have.

I was so intrigued about the country, I teamed up with an adult, even if I hate them. I always make _them _bow to my knees and call me _sir. _His name was Scottish Brindley, so Scot. Apparently he consulted a fortune teller, therefore enabling us to know the where about of the two. Hmm, Mylestica, right? It was far away from Rosella but I'll get there no time.

My parents died when I was 6 or something. I don't think we communicated much but just when I turned 12, I was given gauntlets. At first I found them boring but I later discovered they would help with conducting my magic through them and adding some magic coated bullets. So I ended up using them.

I went here and there, fight the other school kids and stuff then gave up since they were too weak. I ended up travelling to Mylestica and then going around creating rumours to try and drag out the Protector and the Princess. I was on their level too, since I was the princess of Rosella. But my parents died sometime. Never hit me that they were murdered, because I hated them anyways.

Always trying to be the best parents in the world when they don't even know how I think, that's them alright. But hey, two more problems erased from my life, until they appeared in my dream suddenly. I was lying about in the Mylestican sun and then interrupted by a horrible dream, maybe nightmare, when they said something about the creatures will be alive if I join forces with the Grayctian Royals.

Meh. Not much to do so why not?

I hop from building to building and making sure I mark each building as searched. I could only search a few a day, to remain secret, and search thoroughly by passing through each house with energy. If the Royals were in the building I would notice their magic energy, but then again, they could probably block my energy.

Not well thought through but it was good enough. I was strolling through an alley way when some older looking people walk towards me.

"Hey little girl, let's play!" says one of the old geezers.

"I'm not a _little _girl." I say bringing out my gauntlets blazing with fire. I smash up the perverts. Just as I finish I sense someone looking at me. Somewhere on the roof above me, was a white and blue haired girl who tied it in two ponytails.

She stared down at me in such an emotionless and blank face. She was just teetering off the edge, as if to fall, but had perfect balance and remained on the building ledge. She wore loose black trousers and white long sleeves that were rolled up.

Was it possible for her to be one of the Grayctian Royals? Yes. How did she sense me? I was in the shadows. Too simple to detect.

She opened her mouth. Though it was a faint whisper, I heard it loud and clear.

"Flames of rage." And then she disappeared in a flash.

Damn. I scaled the building to follow her, but did not reach in time. And so she leaves. So what? I lost my chance.

She'll probably forget me one day. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet again.

But for now, I know that they are alive and exist. I guess I can create a normal life again. Then I ask myself.

Define normal.

**Ok that was really really short, but I really need to get going to the main story.**

**I have got quite a bit since I actually started hand writing this Fan Fiction when RWBY came out. Just saying, none of my handwritten works were supposed to ever reach the internet. Now I see the joy of it, it's here.**


End file.
